Just Another Fight
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: Song fic. Just as the title says.


I do not own Leo, Raph, Don, Mike, Splinter, Shredder, or any other TMNT related person named.

This short story is inspired by the song 'Conflict' by Disturbed, which I also do not own.

The song is typed in bold italics, and the story is typed normally.

This story goes on in the toon universe.

**Name: Just Another Fight**

**Author: Tyger of the Wynd**

**Date: May 4th, 2005**

In the Big Apple, millions of people go on with their lives without knowing the conflicts that pass by them

in the shadows, abandoned buildings, rooftops, and the underground sewer system. On this dark, stormy

night, one of those conflicts happen to be going on on a large rooftop. The rain was pouring down, fast and

hard, with the occassional thunder and lightning in the distance. On the side of good happen to have four

mutant turtles, mutant rat, and a giant mutant Crocodile. A man in a metallic stuit, a giant of a man, and

some black ninja men were on the side of evil.

_**You are, enemy**_

_**You are my hated enemy**_

_**I am, enemy**_

_**Number one rated enemy**_

"Shredder, this ends now!" The rat demanded as he stomped the ground with his walking stick.

"You think you can defeat me? You are clearly out numbered, and it will end here for you." The man called

Shredder replied with a chuckle.

_**I am labeled, enemy**_

_**I am your mortal enemy**_

_**My actions, enemy**_

_**Make me your bitter enemy**_

The black ninja circled around the mutants. Each of the guys on the side of good got a good look around,

gripped their weapons a bit harder, and either snarled or glared at their foes.

_**All around the world, enemy (auo auo)**_

_**Tearing up the ground, enemy (auo auo)**_

_**Drawn in by the sound, enemy, enemy**_

_**I must eliminate my enemy**_

As both sides were at a stand off, waiting for the other to make the first move, a sudden lightning

strike caused a few to jump, and caused the fight to ensue as both sides thought the other started the

fight first.

_**(auo auo) Enemy**_

_**(auo auo) Enemy enemy**_

_**I must eliminate my enemy**_

The action was going so fast, that if one had a camera, filmed the fight, slowed it down, it would look

like a Japanese action film that was edited by Americans to look like a Matrix fight and placed in theatres.

Sounds of grunts, cries of pain or happiness, weapons hitting each other, and thunder filled the air.

"We may be out numbered, but the Foot are out-classed." Mike joked as he knocked a Foot member

out by a hit to the head.

"Good one." Raph commented as he and Donny struggled to fight with Hun.

_**Your people, enemy**_

_**My people's hated enemy**_

_**What are you, enemy**_

_**The one created enemy**_

"You and your kind have pestered me far too many times, rat. You will all be eliminated." Shredder claimed

as he tried to punch Splinter and missed.

"You are the one who will be finished, Shredder." Splinter replied as he high kicked Shredder.

All but a few of the Foot were knocked down, those who were still stanidng were bruised and hurt.

The remaining Foot were quickly disposed of by Leatherhead, and the guys had just enough time to

watch Shredder kick Splinter against a wall. Shredder had managed to knocked Splinter unconcious,

but not before being badly hurt himself.

"Sensei! You, you..." Leo stuttered as he knelt by Splinter to see if he was ok, but could not muster the words to describe

Shredder.

_**Terminate the, enemy**_

_**Eradicate the hated enemy**_

_**I am an, enemy**_

_**My very greatest enemy**_

Don rushed over to where Splinter was and tended to any wounds that he may of had as Leo got up and stood by the others.

Hun and Shredder were the only ones left and faced their oppenents that were glareing at them.

It now appeared that Shredder was on the verge of being defeated. As lightning flashed near by, Foot Tech appeared

from neighboring rooftops, which made the turtles groan.

_**All around the world, enemy (auo auo)**_

_**Tearing up the ground enemy (auo auo)**_

_**They're drawn in by the sound, Enemy, Enemy**_

_**I must elimnate my enemy**_

"Will these guys ever give up?" Raph asked in a dis-satisfactory tone.

"Apparently not." Leatherhead responeded.

"Guys, use these." Don yelled as he tossed his bag full of visors.

"Thanks Don." Leo replied as he opened the bag and handed a visor to each person.

Just as everyone put their visors on, the Foot Tech disappeared.

_**(auo auo) Enemy**_

_**(auo auo) Enemy**_

_**(auo auo) Enemy, enemy**_

_**I must elimnate my enemy**_

The turtles and the Foot Tech were evenly matched for neither could get an advantage

over the other. Only by teaming up could the turtles get the advantage and defeated

each Foot Tech one by one. After the last Foot Tech was taken care of, only Hun and

Shredder remained once again.

_**(Shout) You tell me you love life**_

_**Then find another way to kill life**_

_**You tell me you love life**_

_**Then find another way to kill life**_

Finished with the wounds, Donny returned to the group.

"Looks like you are the one who's out numbered, Shred-head." Mike commented.

"Why you little-" Hun retaliated as he charged right for Mike.

Mike just missed being hit, but was knocked down as Hun sideswiped him.

_**You tell me you love life**_

_**Then find another way to kill life**_

_**You tell me you love life**_

_**Then find another way to kill Ye-ow**_

Donny and Leatherhead teamed up to fight against Hun while the other three

joint fought against Shredder. Minutes pass with no clear victor and both sides

showed signs of tireing down.

_**Wanting, love life**_

_**Needing, kill life**_

_**Wanting, love life**_

_**Needing, kill life**_

Leatherhead gave the final punch to Hun as he caused Hun to fall over with his tail.

This only left Shredder to content with. Both sides were exhasted by this point.

"You're not gonna win. Not now, not never. Face it Shredder, you're done with."

Leo spoke.

"Never." Shredder shouted as he charged.

_**Enemy, Enemy**_

_**Enemy, Enemy**_

_**Enemy, Enemy**_

Though clearly out-numbered, Shredder was able to fight all five all by himself.

Slowly, he managed to defeat all but Leatherhead. It seemed that Shredder

was going to win the final battle after all.

_**Enemy, Enemy**_

_**Enemy, Enemy**_

_**Enemy, Enemy**_

_**Enemy, Enemy**_

Circling each other, Leatherhead and Shredder both waited for the other

to make the first move. Making a cheap shot, Shredder tossed a small

bag from his belt at Leatherhead's face, which exploded and expelled

a fine dust that blinded Leatherhead.

_**(Shout) You tell me that yo love life**_

_**Then find another way to kill life**_

_**You tell me you love life**_

_**Then find another way to kill life**_

As Leatherhead struggled to wipe his eyes clean, Shredder charged

and knocked Leather head over. As Shredder was about to punch

Leatherhead as he got up, Shredder was suddenly kicked out of no

where. Looking up, Shredder saw that Splinter was standing above him.

"This ends now." Splinter demanded.

"Not this time." Shredder spat as he got up.

With a puff of smoke, Shredder was gone, as was Hun.

_**Enemy**_

_**Enemy**_

_**Enemy**_

_**Enemy**_

The turtles, sore and hurt, got up and looked around.

"You did well, my sons, though Shredder did get away." Splinter spoke.

"Thank you sensei. I sense this is not the last of the Shredder." Leo replied

as he sorely walked over to Master Splnter.

"I sense you are right, my son." Master Splinter responded.

"Let's go home guys, before we catch a cold." Donny meekly spoke.

**The End**


End file.
